1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of heat treating fine-grained material, such as pulverized raw material used in the manufacture of cement, utilizing a concentric series of exhaust pipes and providing a combustion chamber in which the finely divided particles are suspended and uniformly heat treated.